


御年玉

by aktknrk



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 不是车是电动轮椅, 互削血量难道不比上床更刺激？, 作者脑子有坑别理她, 无鸡之谈双倍加强版
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktknrk/pseuds/aktknrk
Summary: “父亲大人忘记给别的孩子准备压岁钱时，也会用这种方式去补偿吗？”
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Pandora's Actor
Kudos: 9





	御年玉

潘多拉走进卧室时，安兹正坐在床上看书。

他的父亲大人正穿着往常那件暗红色丝绸的睡袍，装备的长靴已经脱下；一大把的属性戒指和世界级道具都放在一旁的床头柜上，飞鼠玉光滑的表面稍稍反射着灯光，给房间涂上一层薄薄的红光。

也不知父亲大人是否知道自己露在外面的脚趾骨会在阅读的时候无意识蜷起又放下，在床单上留下褶皱。

这种放松的睡前气氛让穿着常服进门的潘多拉略显突兀，但他这样前来必定是有原因的。

这件衣服是他的创造者为他挑选的；这个具有人类男性特征的拟态也是他的创造者设置好的；如果说安兹大人不喜欢这样的外表，那才是真正的荒谬。

见他来了，安兹啪地合上手中的书本，迅速地反手将它扔进了储存空间。他很谨慎地遮住了书面上的标题，不过潘多拉还是读到了书脊上的书名。

《恋爱中的小学问——读懂女朋友的心》。

……考虑到自己的性别，以及他们之间的关系恐怕不能用传统意义上的恋爱关系来概括，潘多拉觉得这种书应该没有什么用处。

但那是他的愚见，或许无上至尊能从这样的书中读出什么他读不出来的东西也说不定。

确定了他果然是穿着平时的衣服过来的，安兹有点不自然地转了转头。哪怕安兹大人没有完全的精神抗性，也不需要动用能够阅读他人浅层意识的种族能力，潘多拉能一眼看出自己的父亲大人正在联想一些过去的事情，并因此而表露出了一丝紧张与羞耻，还微妙地处于不会被强制冷静的边缘。

潘多拉走到床边单膝跪下。他的父亲大人不太擅长在这种氛围下说话，因此最好的方式就是自己主动开始做一些事情。

“父亲大人，”他说，用着若无其事的平淡语气，仿佛不知道自己正在同时抓住安兹放在床沿边上的手并放到自己的嘴边一样，“属下来取今年的压岁钱了。”

他将父亲大人的手指前端送进嘴中——安兹用困惑的眼神看着那个他至今没有搞懂原理的黑洞——用熟悉的力道在上面刻下一圈圈咬痕。

攻击力与防御力经过复杂的相克属性的计算，最后以微小的血量损失允许了这些咬痕的存在——至少在血量自然回满之前，它们都会存在。

从他嘴中拿出的手骨上裹了一层透明的、有中度腐蚀效果的黏液。没有戴戒指的安兹对酸碱的抗性大幅下降，不过这种程度的伤害值完全能用百级角色的白板数据应付。

留在手指上的咬痕又细又密。牙齿的形状是针刺状，而排列也是完美的圆形，内外共两圈。实际上，不需要进食的二重幻影既没有“嘴”也没有“胃”，这样的牙齿本来是他的攻击手段之一，只有在绝对劣势的情况才会拿出来吞噬并粉碎自己的敌人。

思考间潘多拉已经用有点粗暴的方式拽开了颈间的领带，他看到父亲大人的强制冷静莫名其妙地——也许并不莫名其妙，真正的原因显而易见，不是吗——发动了一次。

安兹的癖好一直很好理解，因为神的造物身上充斥着神的秘密渴望。潘多拉甩掉风衣和帽子、解开腰带、褪下别了多枚军章的外衣，用他的长手指将外衣拎起后扔到床下。

整个过程中他的父亲大人僵硬得好像一座雕像。然后随着他的外衣落地的声音，不死者的精神抗性被连续触发。

虽然无法理解，但看来父亲大人很喜欢，所以他也很高兴。

不需要繁殖的二重幻影同样没有任何关于性的概念——潘多拉可以用拟态的方式去表现，但也仅限于表现。他原本以为安兹会更希望自己使用拟态——毕竟他就是以人类男性的外貌被创造的——然而在得知二重幻影根本没有感知那方面的快乐的能力后，他的父亲大人立刻制止了他。

「我想让你能感觉到真正的快乐。」

听到这句话的潘多拉便已经感受到最高的快乐了。安兹的话无异于让他遵守本能。怪物的本能是掠夺，是战斗，是杀戮，是存活，所以潘多拉自然而然地扑倒并啃咬着他的猎物。不是为了进食，而是更像父亲大人提到过的名为“猫”的生物一样，为了乐趣，为了玩闹，为了满足施虐之心。

——

“像上次一样可以吗，父亲大人？”

然而在问话的时候，潘多拉已经将领带绑在了他的手腕上，好像知道他不会选择别的方式一样。

被他人预判到决策永远是件令人不爽的事，但当潘多拉从他的手臂中间探出头来、用写满无辜的脸看着他时，安兹又开始找借口为潘多拉开脱。

毕竟这个孩子并不是在刻意戏弄自己，而是真的在用心记住自己的偏好吧。

让潘多拉从自己的手臂之间钻出，安兹让被绑在一起的手从潘多拉的肩膀滑到了潘多拉的腰上。

——好细。之前试穿的时候就发现了，军装的腰带真的很紧。如果自己的身体不是骷髅的话，想要顺利穿上恐怕还会有点困难。

但潘多拉的身体看上去比自己更加壮实，又是怎么把自己塞进让人透不过气的军服里的呢？若是像维多利亚时期的女性束腰一样令人难过，那他说不定犯了个让自己的造物因此而受苦的重大错误。

我到底创造了什么东西啊——彻底被欺身向前的潘多拉压住啃咬的安兹想，强制冷静作为被动技能，发动和冷却的时间间隔完全跟不上他思维跳跃的速度。

军服果然很帅。

声音意外的好听。虽然这个不是游戏能够设定的，只能归功与让他们来到这个世界的魔法——如果声音是随机选取的，那么大概自己所有的运气都花在这上面了吧。

身材是会令过去的自己又向往又嫉妒的程度。健康、有活力的肉体，抬眼便是保持在相当良好的状态的肌肉。

还有——

“……爱着您。”

——在表达爱意这件事上永远不会吝啬。

“想要见您。”

——永远不会害羞。

“恳求您……不要离开我。”

——永远不会因为自己的懦弱而错失重要的人。

……

我到底是创造了什么啊？

这个让人又羡慕又厌恶、又爱又恨的家伙啊。

——

其实人类的拟态用起来并不方便。

最不方便的地方，应该是笨重吧——尽管只是皮囊而已，皮肤以下的结构则完全不属于人类生理构造可以解释的范围，但每日被困在这样的容器之中还是很闷的。

神明不允许他冲破自己的拟态——某种禁忌让他无法回归自己的原始形态。将他禁锢在这种形态的父亲大人究竟是何用意呢？是因为人类身体的某种特性能够帮助到父亲大人吗？

……还是说，和纳萨力克中充斥着类人型生物、并且世界树的古籍中也常以人类的角度与口吻去描述其他物种的原因一样，因为某种未知——不，仔细想想就知道了，是立刻就能明白过来的、十分浅显的道理——原因，他的神明只对“人类”这种生物有着了解？

但那不是重点。潘多拉并不在意这个。就算他的父亲大人在神明的世界里只是一个人类——就算他们认知中那个由无上至尊居住的神界其实只是另一个人类社会——他也不在意。

他的神爱着他，还有比这更加重要的事吗？不，没有了。他的神爱着他，所以才会准许他在神明的身体上留下痕迹。他正在给纳萨力克的统治者造成能减少生存值的真实伤害。在只有生或死、胜利或失败、简单得宛若游戏一样的世界中，他的神明短暂地将自己的生死交在了他的手上。

说到真实伤害——

带有施虐之心的不止他一个。

骷髅的指骨本身没有什么攻击力，但百级角色的白值让它锋利到了能够切开二重幻影的皮肤的地步。深深挖进潘多拉后背的指骨让他更加卖力地咬上安兹的胸骨；流血的负面状态层层叠加起来，让他感到头晕目眩。

除此之外的幸福感来源，还有那只培养了一丁点的反侦察系的被动技能——残忍又温柔的神正通过看破技能，时刻关注着潘多拉的生存值。

啊啊，我正在被我的神注视着。

被神关心着。

被神保护着。

——被神爱着。

——

好危险。

安兹心有余悸地偷瞄了一眼躺在旁边的潘多拉——为什么这家伙一脸放空地看着天花板？贤者时间？——幸好提前注意到了潘多拉没有装备自己给的保命道具，不然血量大概会变得很危险吧。

他自己也有类似的被动技能，可以在HP降低到一定程度时使用MP进行大量回复。在平时这两项数值都能随着时间进行自然回复，所以偶尔进行这样的放纵是完全不会有危险的。

不过，对生物无比憎恶的不死者的本能真的很危险。居然把人类的性欲与不死者的杀戮欲望连在一起，这个世界的根源魔法到底在想些什么啊？！如果不是因为自己还残留着人类的意识，那岂不是会频繁地谋杀床伴吗？那种变态的事情我才绝对不要做啊……！

独自陷入某种纠结的安兹并没注意到潘多拉已经转为了盯着自己看。

“说起来，父亲大人，新年祝福是必须的。您有什么想听的祝福的话吗？”

祝福？那样的话自己今天已经听到很多了，而且这种事情应该由自己来指定吗？安兹摸着下巴沉思着。

说到新年要做的事情……

“潘多拉，你有什么新年愿望吗？”

“新年愿望？”

“对，比起新年祝福，我倒是更想听听你会有什么样的新年愿望。”

“望您能原谅在下的迟钝，但是……新年与愿望有什么必然的联系吗？”

唔，对生命十分漫长的异形种来说，新年许愿果然很难理解吗？

安兹想了想，做出了解释：“说是愿望，其实更像是新年的目标吧？如果说出来的话，能帮助自己明确下一年要努力的目标。”

“这样啊。对您说出来就可以了吗？”

“一般来说，要去神社向神明许愿才——”

安兹的话还没说完，潘多拉就突然支起身子，凑到了他的面前。

“那真是太好了！看来只要对您说就好了。”潘多拉十分确定地说。

……差点忘了。对这家伙来说，自己不就是他所信仰的神吗？

“啊……对。”安兹迟疑地点了点头——暂时就当作和自己说也可以吧。虽然他比不上无所不知无所不能的神，但他有自信能够满足——在他与纳萨力克的能力范围内——大部分愿望。

“那样的话，我希望父亲大人今年也能准许我——准许潘多拉•亚克特对安兹大人怀有爱意。”

……

哈？

如果安兹仍旧拥有肉体的话，那他可能要考虑一下用被子蒙住自己的头的方式来遮住自己的脸。“这算什么愿望？”和“这也太犯规了！”的两种声音同时在他脑海里响起，让他一时之间竟无法发出声音来。

潘多拉好像以为他没有听清，用几乎贴到他脸上的距离又重复了一遍：

“请您允许我对您的爱——允许我爱您！”

这种事情是需要我允许的吗？安兹有点慌乱。难道不是只要你自愿就可以了吗？

“……别说蠢话。”

“不行吗……”潘多拉失落地低下头。

“不是！”安兹有点责怪自己没有把话说清楚，“这种事情就算我不允许也没有用吧？不是早就说过，希望你们能够按自身的想法去行动吗？所以呢……”

所以不会制止的——有点心虚的安兹干脆把潘多拉揽进自己的怀里。

换句话说……就算不爱我也不会强求的——大概。不过要是和纳萨力克的安危有关——安兹在心里狡辩道——也可能也会用上精神控制类的道具之类的，毕竟不死者中的骷髅类并不能学习魅惑类魔法。正常人不可能会被骨头魅惑到吧？所以夏提雅能轻松做到的事情自己只好借助道具了。

“不用担心，父亲大人，我完全是出于自己的意志爱着您的。从这个潘多拉·亚克特诞生于世的那一刻起，这具身体、我的精神与灵魂——全部一切，不论何时都能献给您。”

被不断强制冷静的安兹其实没太听全，当理智试图使用逻辑将听漏的部分补全，精神抗性就会再次被触发。即使是现在他仍未适应会有人爱着他的事实——名为铃木悟的人类残存下来的那一丝自我怀疑，让他至今都会抛出“为什么会有人爱我？”这样愚蠢的问题。

但这样很好——安兹抱着那个深爱自己的孩子想。这样才能让他记住，被他人所爱并非理所当然的。


End file.
